


Gold Star

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two separate drabbles revolving around two couples and 3DM straps.





	1. Aruani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



Annie was no stranger to keeping things hidden- the secret she shared with Bertolt and Reiner, her tryst with the boy from the Survey Corps…

“I didn’t realise the MPs worked you so hard…” Armin mused as he traced a finger over the bruises left by her 3DM straps, once hidden beneath pants now shed on the floor.

A glare was all it took to convey, ‘ _You’re the one who should be working harder_ ’.

Annie let out a sigh as lips, tongue, teeth, replaced his hand.

He could read her like no other.

_How long before he knew the truth?_


	2. Yumikuri

“Why do…they,” Ymir managed to hiss out between sharp intakes of breath, “call it ‘achieving’ orgasm… like you’re gonna get a…goddamn gold star at the end or somethin- shit!”

As unromantic as ever, Christa thought. Thankfully, she knew how to instantly shut her girlfriend up- by tugging her 3DM straps taught before letting go with a snap. She had learned her moves from the best after all, or so Ymir had proclaimed herself last night.

Though half dressed in the broom closet, down on her knees, jaw aching, Christa felt like a queen.

Where was _her_ gold star?


End file.
